onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kapitein Haak
, ook bekend als Haak en minder bekend als Prins Charles, is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Geschiedenis Voor de tweede vloek Nadat Regina haar duistere vloek ongedaan maakt en Henry opgeeft als prijs om de Duistere vloek van Peter Pan te stoppen gaat iedereen die in het Sprookjesbos geboren is terug naar die wereld behalve Emma die moet achterblijven om voor Henry te zorgen. Terwijl kapitein Haak op een avond een taverne uitloopt na een succesvolle dag koetsen roven en vervolgens een gezelschapsdame die zijn mannen hadden ingehuurd voor hem dubbel betaald om te doen alsof hij het naar zijn zin had die avond en dan weg te gaan (aangezien de kapitein nog steeds volledig loyaal aan en tot over zijn oren verliefd is op Emma) wordt hij belaagd door Ariel die de gestolen dolk op Haak's keel houdt en hem dwingt te vertellen waar hij Eric gevangen houdt. Als Haak haar ontwapend en ontkent dat hij nu een held is gaat hij de taverne weer binnen. Nadat Ariel een beroep op zijn eer als piraat beroept maakt Haak een deal met Ariel. Als ze hem naar zijn schip leidt zal hij de kapers afleidden door te duelleren met hun kapitein terwijl Ariel en Vetje het schip doorzoeken voor Eric. Als Vetje vraagt wie de kapende kapitein is steekt Haak als antwoord de dolk in de tafel waarop de initalen BB staan wat voor BlackBeard (Nederlands:Zwartbaard) staat. Vetje is bang aangezien Zwartbaard bekend staat als de meeste gevaarlijk piraat (na Haak dan verbeterd Vetje zichzelf al snel). Haak is echter zeer gedreven om zijn "schip" terug te veroveren en hij gaat de volgende dag met Ariel en Vetje op pad. Nadat Haak een piraat van Zwartbaard uitschakelt stapt hij het schip op en daagt hij de kapende piratenkapitein uit om zich kenbaar te maken. Zwartbaard stapt uit het ruim naarboven en neemt de uitdaging aan. Haak wint het duel maar wordt gestopt door Ariel voordat hij Zwartbaard kan vermoorden. Ze vindt Eric niet en Zwartbaard biedt Haak een deal aan. Als hij ophoudt met proberen om zijn schip te heroveren verteld hij waar Eric is. Haak wiens hart echter gebroken is omdat hij niet bij Emma kan zijn verwondt hem zodat hij bloedt en schopt hem de plank af en verwacht dat de haaien hem zullen verslinden. Ariel slaat Haak in zijn gezicht en zegt dat zijn schip het gat in zijn hart dat hij voelt omdat hij Emma mist nooit zal kunnen dichten. Vervolgens duikt ze ook in de zee. Haak verteld dat de bemanning of trouw aan hem kan zweren of hun kapitein achterna kan gaan. Galerij 204.png|The Crocodile 204RipsHeartOut.png|The Crocodile 205HereYouGo.png|The Doctor 205Beanstalk.jpg|The Doctor 206YeahYou.png|Tallahassee 401Promo50.jpg|A Tale of Two Sisters 401Kiss.png|A Tale of Two Sisters 402IceWall.png|White Out 403Promo13.jpg|Rocky Road 404Promo19.jpg|The Apprentice 404Promo24.jpg|The Apprentice 409ItsComing.png|Fall 409CaptainSwan.png|Fall 410Pawnshop.png|Shattered Sight 411Promo15.jpg|Heroes and Villains 412Board.png|Darkness on the Edge of Town 412PosterWall.png|Darkness on the Edge of Town 412MagicRitual.jpg|Darkness on the Edge of Town 412Promo8.jpg|Darkness on the Edge of Town 412Hook.jpg|Darkness on the Edge of Town 414SecretMeeting.jpg|Enter the Dragon 415Promo13.jpg|Poor Unfortunate Soul 415TentacleAttack.png|Poor Unfortunate Soul 415Hook.jpg|Poor Unfortunate Soul 415Promo14.jpg|Poor Unfortunate Soul 416SpellIsComing.png|Best Laid Plans 417Promo4.jpg|Heart of Gold 419Promo11.jpg|Lily 420Promo43.jpg|Mother 421Promo17.jpg|Operation Mongoose Part 1 421Promo21.jpg|Operation Mongoose Part 1 422Hook.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422HookHenry.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422Prisoner.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422EmmaHook.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422DeadHook.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422Hook1.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422SaveRumple.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422Darkness.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422Promo36.jpg|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422BecomingTheDarkOne.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 en:Hook